1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a slim portable electronic device having a compact disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a compact disc drive 8 of a conventional laptop computer includes a base 81 and a top cover 82 for covering the base 81. The base 81 and the top cover 82 cooperate to define a receiving space for receiving a tray 83. Besides, the base 81 is connected to a securing member 84 that is adapted to be secured to a housing 9 of the conventional laptop computer, so that the compact disc drive 8 can be fixed in the housing 9.
Currently, the development of the laptop computers tends to reduce the thickness thereof. Therefore, how to reduce an overall thickness of the laptop computer through reducing the thickness of the compact disc drive becomes a subject to be further discussed in the present application. In addition, the conventional procedure for securing the compact disc drive 8 to the housing 9 is too complicated. During mounting of the compact disc drive 8 on the housing 9, the securing member 84 has to be secured to the base 81 before being secured on the housing 9. In view of this, how to improve the structure of the securing member 84 of the compact dice drive 8 for simplifying the assembly of the compact disc drive 8 and the housing 9 of the laptop computer has become another subject to be discussed in the present application.